


I'm on Your side

by joneandonly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Fanfic About Korea Written By Someone That Clearly Never Went To Korea, Alternate Universe - High School, Art Student Han Jisung | Han, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluffy, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin Is Oblivious, Hyunsung nation rise, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief minbin, clumsy jisung, hyunjin is a dick for 5 seconds, hyunjin is a softie, jisung is miope, they were project partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneandonly/pseuds/joneandonly
Summary: "What the fuck? Watch out and look where you're going." The unknown boy said with anger and frowned."I-I'm sorry. I'm just late." Jisung managed to say to the angry boy and hurried to pick the book from the floor, not really checking if the title on the cover was the correct one, since 1) he wasn't with his glasses and 2) the covers were not exactly the same besides the fact that it was the same color.orJisung was late and forgot his glasses at home. Unfortunately, in the middle of the way he bumped at someone that wasn't in a good mood. But what if this person is the new art student on his class? What will happen if the teacher put them together to do the Final Project to their Art Class?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	I'm on Your side

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello :D ok so this is my first fic here and i've been writing it for almost 2 months, i'm sorry for any mistake okay
> 
> also english is my 2nd language so please be nice to me ok :(  
> hope you enjoy!!

Jisung was late.

Well, not _really_ late, but he was late. He didn't hear the alarm clock and got up thirty minutes later than he usually wakes up. He'd still get in time for the first class, but he had only about ten minutes to get dressed, brush his teeth, maybe eat and get his backpack — he couldn't forgot to put the book inside it so he could return it to the library, since it was the last day he could have the book.

He did all of this in a spare time of eight minutes and was about to eat a cookie he made in the day before, but his phone ringing interrupted his rushed eating.

"Hello?" Jisung said, his mouth full of a bite he had just taken on the cookie as he took his backpack on the couch.

"Jesus, Jisung. Where are you? You said we'd grab breakfast today." A deep voice answered from the other side of the line. _Felix._

"Lix, I'm so sorry" the one-day-older apologised and Felix could feel his voice dropping the tone a little low, something that just happened when he felt really guilty of. "I don't know how, but I overslept today and I'm literally running so I won't lose the first period. Can we get lunch together? My treat so I can make up for you." He finished his sentence and closed the door of his house.

"Hey, Ji, I was kidding, okay? Don't feel bad or something. I was just joking." The blonde guy quickly explained to his friend. "I'm just messing with you. I'm waiting for you on the gates, maybe fake trip over the teacher to delay him."

"You are impossible, Lix." Jisung just laughed and sent him goodbye before putting the phone back on his hoodie pocket. He was in a hurry and only in the middle of the way that he realised he had forgotten his glasses. He grunted under his breath and rolled his eyes, not seeing a body coming in his direction.

The blue-haired boy crashed into somebody and the book that was in his hands flew from and landed on the floor. The other person was also holding something in his hand that dropped next to the book. Both boys stumbled from the impact, but Jisung couldn't see who he has crashed.

"What the fuck? Watch out and look where you're going." The unknown boy said with anger and frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just late." Jisung managed to say to the angry boy and hurried to pick the book from the floor, not really checking if the title on the cover was the correct one, since 1) he wasn't with his glasses and 2) the covers were not exactly the same besides the fact that it was the same color.

"Whatever, be careful next time and try not to tackle someone on the floor." The taller replied as he picked the other book from the floor.

"I don't even know you, no need to be an asshole." The blue-haired boy answered in a rude way as he was being treated the same, even though he had already apologised. He just continued his hurried way to his class and only breathed relieved when he saw his friend on the front gate, smiling and waving to him.

"Hey, Ji. You actually got in time and I didn't need to pull up with my acting skills." Felix said laughing a little as Jisung tried to catch his breath.

"Bro, have a little faith in me, okay? I'm not that slow." Jisung defended himself and walked towards the school.

The morning passed just like every other morning: slow and boring. Jisung and Felix had, fortunately, almost all of the classes together and because of it, Jisung didn't need to struggle today due to his lack of glasses. His friend helped him throughout the day, but not in Jisung's art class.

It was the only class of the day that Felix and him wouldn't be together. The blonde guy had dance class in that period, and to be honest, he was an ace at dance class, but could barely make a stickman drawing.

Jisung even tried to teach him how to draw a few times, but the foreign always gave up when he saw the monstrosity he had made on the paper. Both boys would laugh together and Felix would jump on the couch, put on some random disney movie and invite the slightly older to cuddle and watch it with him.

Felix really tried.

As soon as the teacher entered the class, Jisung got up from his chair and carefully approached her. She was an amazing teacher and would understand his difficulty on that specific day.

"Ms. Kim, I forgot my glasses at home today because I was late, so I think I can't do my best today, but I'll still try it." The boy said fidgeting his fingers, something he did only when he was nervous.

"Jisung, it's okay." She laughed a little. "You're one of my best students in this class, one day taking a break won't kill anyone. You can work on whatever you want today."

Jisung thanked her and went back to his table, opening his sketchbook to finish his most recent drawing he started doing on the day before. He dreamed with this person he has never seen in his life before and he was intrigued about that.

He couldn't see the person's face fully in his dream, but he was more or less aware of the face he had seen. Some features on the person were unique and Jisung had memorized them.

In the middle of the class, the door opened and someone entered breathing heavy as they had ran a marathon to find the room. As Jisung couldn't see who was it, he just continued his drawing almost finishing it. The teacher welcomed the new person and they took a seat two chairs to Jisung's right.

The rest of the class went by smoothly and calmly, almost as the time didn't pass. The blue-haired boy closed his notebook and put it in his backpack, making his way down the hall to find Felix. Soon he found him and told his friend that he needed to return a book to the library.

"Ji, but it's Tuesday, you forgot?" The blonde boy asked Jisung. The library was open until 11am on Thursdays and it was alredy half past noon. Jisung face slapped himself, he forgot about this little detail.

"Argh, I only have 2 braincells. C'mon, I gotta take my frustration out on the food." He shrugged and started walking to the closest Mc Donald's that was just two blocks away from their school. Felix laughed at his friend's dumbness and walked by his side.

A little far from there, Hyunjin sat on his bed, sighing happily as he finally took courage and entered the art class. He dreamed of it since he was at the age of eleven. Today, with eighteen, he was finally doing something that made him feel truly happy.

He reached his backpack that was somewhere on the floor to take his sketchbook and finish the piece he was working on. He took the black covered notebook and when he opened it, the black haired boy was beyond surprised.

There was nothing there.

Not really nothing, but there was none of his drawings. On the pages, all he saw was words and words and he began to freak out. This wasn't his sketchbook. It was some random book he was sure he didn't took from the library.

Before he could freak out, he took a deep breath and remade his entire day 'till he got home. He mentally thought on his day and the possible places he could have left his sketchbook.

First place could be the café where he ate his breakfast. He didn't usually ate there, but he was frequent enough on the place to know some of the baristas, specially when his neighbor was one of them.

Immediately, Hyunjin called him, hoping that the sketchbook was with the boy.

"Minho hyung?" He said when the line was picked up.

"Shoot, Hyunjin. I'm on a break on work, but soon will end." The smaller replied, taking a sip on something he was drinking.

"I ate there today and was wondering if maybe you found a book, a notebook or something like that." Hyunjin was biting his nails unconsciously and walking around his room without noticing.

He was really worried.

"No, I didn't find anything. I'm sorry." His friend apologized sincerely and sent a little goodbye before turning the call off.

Ok, hypothesis one was wrong.

He continued his thought and froze when realization hit him. He bumped into a guy today and he was holding onto some book.

No, it couldn't be, right?

Wrong, because that's what happened. Hyunjin dropped his sketchbook besides the book the boy was holding previously, before he bumped into the taller one. But, now that he stopped to think, the covers were the same. Black with little golden details.

Hyunjin facepalmed himself on how dumb he was for not opening the book during the day. Today was one of those days that he just sat on the chair at school and did nothing, just kept wondering about random things.

He calmed down a little because he discovered with who his sketchbook was, but then his three braincells worked again?

Who was that boy with his sketchbook?

He remembered his features and all, but he didn't knew him. Moreover, he was a dick to the boy just because he bumped into him in one of his moody days. If Hyunjin had doubts about karma, they were over now and he was sure the universe was against him.

He was trying really hard not to freak out because of the sketchbook. The thing is none of his friends in school knew about this part of him, it was his most deep secret and he was afraid that it was discovered.

He was the typical popular guy everybody looked at. No one really knew anything about his true self, speacilly about this artistic side, as he was in the basketball and dance team. He was afraid people would mock him about it and make fun of him for being silly and wasting time on art when he could be doing cooler stuff.

He had two close friends that he talked the most and he knew that they wouldn't mock him or spread to the entire school his secret, but still he was afraid. And now, his most important secret was on the hands of someone he didn't even know.

The black haired boy called his best friend before he had a crisis.

"Hyung, are you busy today?" Hyunjin asked and didn't gave the other the chance to even say hello.

"No, do you want me to spend the day with you?" Changbin knew that tone on Hyunjin's voice. He was nervous and worrying hard about something.

"Please", the younger almost whinned because he really needed a company to help him keep calm. 

"I'll be there in five"

Luckily, Changbin lived really close to the taller's house and fast enough, he was knocking on his door with a chocolate bar in his hands.

"Hyung, I'm fucked up." Hyunjin said as soon as he opened the door.

"Oh, hi there. Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking too." Changbin laughed as he stepped in, taking off his shoes and leaving beside the door.

"I'm sorry, hyung, it's just I'm about to freak out."

"Ok, deep breaths and tell me what's wrong." He guided the younger to the couch in the living room so they could seat and Hyunjin couldn't walk on circles as he always did when he was nervous.

"D-Do you know that book I carry around everywhere?" Hyunjin exhaled and said, starting to calm down.

"That one with drawings that you showed a year ago?" The other nodded. "Yes, what happened?" The smaller held Hyunjin's hand and felt him grab it with a tight grip.

"So, I bumped into this guy today and they took it by mistaken, but I don't know who he is and I was kinda a dick to him and I don't know how to take my sketchbook back." He had puppy eyes on his face and Changbin laughed at the younger's cute face.

"Ok, Jin, calm down. Do you remember the guy's face? Maybe I know him or something." His friend offered and opened the chocolate he had brought with him because he knew it would make Hyunjin calm a little more.

"He is almost the same heigh as you and has big cheeks like a little squirrel. Also, I think he uses glasses because he was squinting his eyes the entire time I saw him. His nose is small and he has outlined lips." Hyunjin described, picking a piece of chocolate after finishing.

"Wow, that's a full description. Did the whole book thing lasted that long?" Changbin asked curious, seeing his friend knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, hyung, it was about two minutes or so." The younger answered casually, putting another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Ok, I think I might know who he is, but I-" He was interrupted in the middle of his saying by a little loud Hyunjin saying another information from the unknown boy.

"HIS HAIR IS BLUE!" Hyunjin exclamed a little louder than he expected to, startling the older one. 

"Ah, I was in doubt of who could it be, but I guess you practically gave me the answer now." Changbin concluded as he took as well a piece of chocolate and ate.

"So, you know who is it? What his name, hyung? Please, help me." The boy pouted and his friend almost cooed at how cute he was but just vanished the thought away, focusing in his problem instead.

"Do you remember that guy I told you that writes really well on my poetry class? That one me and Chan hyung wanted to ask him for a collab on our musics?"

"You gotta be kidding..." Hyunjin couldn't believe he made a fool of himself in front of the soon-to-be-friend of his Changbin and Chan.

"I am not, Jinnie." The older replied and laughed when he saw Hyunjin whinning and hiding his face in a pillow, screaming.

Yeah, the universe hates him.

—

After having lunch with Felix, Jisung went home so he could finish the millions of assignments he had to do this week. He did almost three and there was another three to do due to friday on that week.

He was tired of school because he just wanted to study the things he liked. He was tired of physics formulas, chemical reactions and that Aristoteles stuff. He just wanted to improve his writing and his artistic side.

It was night when he finished one assignment, but he gave himself a break 'till the other day and chilled in his room. He was going to read his favorite parts on that book he got from the library, but as soon as he opened it, he was surprised.

It was full of drawings.

He was also confused, when did this book turned into a sketchbook?

He was worried because he had to return the book, but he has no ideia what happened to it. Jisung thought for a second what could have happened and he was starting to understand.

In that morning, he was in a rush and bumped into someone that was also carrying a book on his hands. But, Jisung was without his glasses and couldn't see a palm in front of him.

He took the wrong one by mistake and that guy now was with his borrowed book.

Jisung thought for a second if he would look through the sketchbook or if it was too personal for him to look at it. He was having an internal debate, but came to a solution. He would only look at the latest drawings on the pages of the notebook.

The drawings were beyond beautiful and they had this light style that almost seemed they were made by a feather. The content of them was sorted and all different. Some of them was landscapes, but one and another was like a person or something that could pass a strong feeling.

Jisung was amazed by them and really wanted to meet this artist so they could talk about art sometime if they wanted. Even though, the owner of the sketchbook was a dick to him, he was willing to give him a second chance. But the boy let out a groan of frustration.

He didn't know who was the owner of it as he hasn't with his glasses earlier that day.

He just remembered he was taller than him and his voice, forgetting the rude way he was treated. Well, he hoped the owner of it would look for him to take it back so that they could maybe talk and become friends.

Jisung was hopeful.

—

Two days have passed and nothing yet.

It was already Thursday and Jisung was losing his hopes. He thought that the person would miss the sketchbook on the first day they'd lose it, but he was wrong as they didn't look for him to exchange the mistaken books.

He was heading to his art class — this time wearing his rounded glasses — and was excited to hear about the final project of the semester. The boy was hoping to be something more challenging than the previous one he did. It was a sculpture of something really important to them and Jisung didn't think twice when he made it of a representation of art.

Soon the class started and Jisung didn't notice the new presence in the room. There was a new student that was introduced on the previous class when he was to focused on his lack of glasses and difficulty to see.

Even though, the new kid couldn't stop looking at him without the boy noticing as he was in the line behind him. Jisung was listening to the teacher with big and shining eyes.

"As the semester is ending, today I'm going to explain how our assignment is going to work. This time, I'll divide you in pairs and trios and you guys you'll be working on any art side you want. It can be music, dance, drama, painting and drawing. Whatever you want." Ms. Kim said, smiling to see her students starting to be all energetic.

Jisung's mind was racing. He was with so many ideias he didn't even know how to choose one to suggest to his partner. Before he could think further, the teacher interrupted the excited class.

"Ok, calm down." She laughed a little. "I'll divide you now, so pay attention."

The blue-haired boy was waiting to listen to his name and see who he got partnered with, but at the same time he was brainstorming on his notebook. He was in the middle of a draft when he heard his name.

"Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin."

Who was Hyunjin?

Jisung was confused because he knows his entire class and never heard of any _Hyunjin._ He looked around seeing some pairs starting to gather together to talk about the project, but he couldn't pick up who was his partner.

Carefully, he approached the young teacher to ask about it. "Ms. Kim, I don't know who is my partner, the Hyunjin one." He said, looking around the class again, but failing again to find the person.

"Oh, he's new in the class and he was introduced when you were without glasses. I guess you didn't hear from him." Jisung smiled sheepishly, a little embarassed because of his behavior on that class. "He's there next to the window, sitting in front of Mark."

"Thank you, Ms. Kim." The boy said and walked over to his partner.

Hyunjin saw the blue-haired boy that he bumped on the other day coming to his direction and he froze. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if the boy knew it was him, if he did something to his sketchbook, if he was going to be a dick to him as well.

"Hey, I heard you're new in the class and also my partner for the project. Have you thought of something already?" Jisung asked, smiling and trying to make the other comfortable.

"Well, the topic was really open and let us have a lot of options. I don't know which art side you wanna explore." He said a little low like he was afraid that Jisung would attack him.

"Yes! I don't know either, but I'd like to try something out of the drawings if you agree. What do you usually do in art?" The blue-haired boy sat in front of the other to get to know him more. Also, he was finding that voice familiar, but he didn't knew where he heard it.

"I like to draw and paint sometimes. I had already tried a little with photography, but it's not my thing." Hyunjin giggled, relaxing a bit as it seemed that the other one didn't remember him from two days ago. "And you?"

"Oh, I also really like drawings and stuff. I tried sculpting on the project before, but I didn't like it that much, you know?" Jisung answered, pointing to the open notebook on his table, one chair to the front. "My name is Jisung, by the way, I forgot to introduce myself." He added.

"I think you already know my name, but I'm Hyunjin." When the older of the two finished saying his name, the bell ringed pointing that the class was over. "Could I have your number so we can talk more about the project?"

"Of course." Jisung nodded and took Hyunjin's phone from his hand, putting his number and sending a message with a little _hi :D_ so he could save his number. "This project is going to be amazing. See you around, yeah?" He finished saying excited, waving a goodbye to Hyunjin that smiled and waved back.

Maybe, it wasn't going be bad at all.

—

Ok, Hyunjin was wrong.

He and Jisung agreed to meet on the following day to discuss about their assignment, but when Jisung arrived at the coffee shop, he took off his glasses because he was sleepy and his eyes were burning a little. The universe, that moment, decided to play with both boys because Hyunjin entered the place and was walking towards the smaller.

"Hi, Jisung", he greeted when he approached the table. Jisung just looked up still without his glasses and found that blurry vision familiar, specially combined with that voice.

 _Oh_.

Oh, Jisung remembered from where the sight and voice were familiar. _Rude boy on the sidewalk when he was late._

"So, it's you." Jisung muttered under his breath, so low that Hyunjin didn't even hear.

"What? I didn't understand, sorry." The taller one said and sat down next to the other that put his glasses back on his face and grabbed his backpack that was on the floor, next to his foot.

"Nothing, I just greeted you back..." He lied between his teeth and faked a little smile before continue speaking. "Ok, so what are your ideias?"

"I had two ideias. The first one I thought that we could do something related to music, maybe dancing or painting what we feel while listening to some musics and show the results of two different artists listening to the same music." Hyunjin started to show his ideias while Jisung took notes on his notebook. Even though he was pissed because he found out who Hyunjin was, the blue-haired boy put his hard feelings towards the other beside and focused on the assignment they needed to do.

But, Jisung was really pissed.

"I really like this one, but what's the other one?" He asked, his eyes still looking at the piece of paper where he wrote a few things from the first one.

"Well, it's not as best as the first, but it's still something. I thought that we could draw parts of some places, like the park or something and do a photoshoot with our drawings in front of the camera so it would complete the view and the photo would be half real and half drawn." Hyunjin finished his speech, a little anxious that Jisung would find him dumb and hate his ideias.

"Wow, this is also cool, but funny thing is that I was thinking about something with music too." The younger said excitedly, forgeting for a moment that he recognized Hyunjin. "I guess we could talk to the teacher on Monday and ask her about it and if doesn't work out we stick to the other."

"Ok, but what about your ideias? I don't wanna just decide mine is better if I didn't even hear yours." The boy asked with a little pout and Jisung wanted to punch him right there for being cute and considerate. He thought to himself how could someone be so nice and so rude in different situations.

"Actually, I just thought about putting music into art, like composing something or maybe doing some sculpture with old instruments, nothing too elaborated." Jisung answered and shrugged his soulders as he continued to take notes and brainstorm with Hyunjin's ideia.

"I like the sculputure one, but as you said we can work better maybe mixing composing and dancing or something like that. We have to talk to Ms. kim, though." He said after pondering for some seconds, his elbows were on the table and his hand supported his head as he stared at the other.

"Yes, I prefer your ideia as well. So, we have a deal, we decided what we'll do and just have to talk to the teacher. I guess our job here is done." The blue-haired concluded and closed his notebook, grabbing his backpack again to put it inside. Unfortunately, the little devil part of Jisung's brain decided to play a prank on the other boy just to see his reaction. He grabbed Hyunjin's sketchbook that was forgotten on the end of the bag and put on the table.

Hyunjin went pale.

He was searching for it for two days straight and when he found out he bumped onto Jisung on the other day, he was too scared to ask for it, as he was rude with him before. The older one gulped and tried to keep a straight face

"I thought I had Ms. Kim's number somewhere inside here, but I guess I lost it." Jisung pretented to search for something in the backpack and spoke with a cynical tone. When he looked up, he saw the other boy's reaction and hold in his laughter. "Are you alright, Hyunjin?"

"Y-Yeah, just remembered I forgot my cellphone home." Hyunjin stuttered and tried to smile, not succeding as he heard Jisung laugh because his phone was on the table.

"I'm just kidding, I know this is your sketchbook, take it back." The smaller gave the notebook to Hyunjin and truly smiled after seeing relief in the other's eye.

"Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you." He hugged the notebook with closed eyes and Jisung just laughed again at the scene. "Hm... I-I'm sorry for being a dick the other day, I was in a bad mood and let it out on you on mistake." He apologized and scratched his nape, a little tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. "As an apology, let me buy something here. It's the least I can do."

Jisung was touched by Hyunjin's action because he was truly sorry and for a moment, Jisung was happy he didn't make any revenge on him as a way of doing like for like.

"You don't have to, you already apologized and it's fine. Everybody has bad days." Jisung smiled and rushed to say as he saw Hyunjin getting up from his seat.

"Please, I insist..." He pleaded with puppy eyes and stared deep inside Jisung's eyes.

"Fine. But, only if you let me pay on the next time." The blue-haired sighed and got up, following an excited Hyunjin to the cashier to make their orders.

"Ok, deal." Hyunjin said and raised his pinky finger. Jisung found it cute, but kept this thought on a place far in his mind. He just raised his finger as well and wrapped around Hyunjin's finger, smiling content and with a warm feeling in his chest.

Ok, so, Hyunjin wasn't wrong at all.

It would be a good thing.

—

Soon enough, Monday came and both boys were inside the art class, waiting for the rest of the students leave so they could talk to teacher in particular. They spent their weekend talking to each other to decide on what to do and also they got to know about each other more. They were partners and with Hyunjin's apology, Jisung wanted to become his friend because he was a really nice person.

Also, Hyunjin couldn't hold back and told the younger that his friends wanted him to help them write some lyrics and participate on their stuff, but he didn't say who was it, making the younger freak out. Jisung would find out soon, though, he was really smart and Hyunjin wasn't that subtle.

The class was empty and Ms. Kim was sitting on her table, all ears to hear their ideia and excited about it as Jisung was one of her best students and, even though Hyunjin just got into the class, it was a rare thing to someone enter the advanced art class in the middle of the year and the boy did it.

"So, surprise me." She said with a genuine happy tone.

"Ok, we thought in working with music in different ways. We were thinking about producing a music by ourselves, choreography it as Hyunjin is in dance class as well, and the presentation would be a video around the town with photos and video took by us and in the middle we insert the video of the choreography." Jisung explained and was fidgeting on his fingers, his anxiousness showing up already. Hyunjin took a mental note on that for the future.

"Wow... You guys really took my classes far from here and got a foot already on college. Do you know what you want to do?" Ms. Kim asked, shooked with such a complex and big ideia to work on with a month and one week to do.

"Well... I thought of doing music producing, but an art college is also one of my options..." The smaller answered, still fidgeting on his fingers and now was also shifting his body weight from one leg to the other.

"Uh, I was thinking about doing dance in college, but it's not that important to have to work with dance, so I thought of doing either an art or a letters course." Hyunjin said, making the other boy slighty shooked by his answer.

"I'm still not used at how you, guys, are good on all sorted areas. I'm sure your project will be one of the best, even with a tight deadline to work with. I trust you." She smiled warmly and that made both boys really excited over their ideia. The teacher's compliments made them have a more optismitic thought.

"Thank you for listening to us, Ms. Kim." The taller said with a wide grin in his face and started to walk towards the door with Jisung following him.

When they got outside the classroom, both of them laughed in relief and walked in a excited way, looking forward to start their writing process.

"Ok, we can start today, if you want to..." Hyunjin said, unsure if Jisung wanted to start today or to wait until the next day.

"Sure!" Jisung answered, vanishing Hyunjin's bad thoughts away in a second. "We can go to that same shop we went friday or we could go to somewhere quieter as we need to start thinking about the lyrics."

"I'll ask Changbin hyung if we can go to the studio he works with Chan hyung. I think they have stuff from school to do and it's free for us to go." Hyunjin pointed and took his phone from his pocket, texting his best friend as fast as he could.

Jisung just agreed and they waited for the older's answer as they walked out from the school. When they were just a few meters from the gate, Hyunjin's phone buzzed, indicating that he received a new message.

"Hyung says it's okay for us to go." He informed the younger on his side that seemed to be lost in thoughts, maybe already thinking about the lyrics or something else.

"That's great! How about we get some snacks before we go?" Jisung checked his phone before continue talking, "It's already 4 p.m and I'm hungry." He pouted a little making Hyunjin laugh.

"Me too, the studio is down the road next to my house. We can go to the convenience store on the way there." Hyunjin suggested, seeing the other nods his head vigorously. "Ok, then."

Both of them kept walking and fastly got to the store. They bought some chips, chocolate cookies and a ice cream, having a little fight as they both wanted to pay for it. Jisung saying it was his time to pay as the older had already paid on the cafe on friday, but Hyunjin said that it was his ideia to go to the studio, so he should pay for it.

(They decided on rock, paper, scissors to split and each one pay half.)

As they entered the studio, a warm and cozy feeling welcomed them, with Hyunjin saying this was his hyungs second home and they made it comfortable to spend twelve hours inside without noticing. The smaller shyly got in, but little by little let himself feel at ease and made himself comfortable on the couch beside the mix table.

They talked for a few minutes deciding on what could be their song about, and surprisingly agreeing on the same topic fast. This way, they started to brainstorm with ideias fast as they ate some of the snacks they brought.

Jisung was eating the ice cream and looking around to get some ideias and to fresh his mind. He got entertained on watching Hyunjin write on his paper frenetically, his lips pressed onto a thin line and his tongue wetting them every thirty seconds or so.

Not that Jisung was counting.

(He wasn't.)

He watched the boy for about five minutes and noted this little antic he had while writing. Also, he noted more carefully his features. Hyunjin was beyond beautiful and that was a fact. Jisung knew that. But, watching the other for some minutes made him really notice that. He had this feeling that Hyunjin's face was familiar to him.

He noticed how soft his hair seemed to be, it was fluffy and he looked good with a mullet. He also noticed his eyes and how they turned to hold a million of galaxies inside — Jisung would not put with this words, but deep inside he knew it was true. His eyes were big and shined when he talked, turning into two crescent lines when he laughed.

He also noticed the mole under his eyes. Jisung always found moles cute as they were a unique signal in every person, but this one made him want to trace it with his fingers.

Maybe someday he would do it.

Going further on his watching, Hyunjin's nose were also beautiful. It was well-designed by the beauty gods and matches with every other detail on his face.

And there it was. Hyunjin's lips.

His full and plump lips.

Jisung had a habit of when talking to people he looked to their mouth instead of their eyes. Well, it wasn't because he wanted to, but when he wasn't with his glasses and someone talked, he tried to read their lips and so, it became a thing for him.

Therefore, he already stared a lot at Hyunjin's lips. They looked really soft and they were full, it had a really pinkish tone even when Hyunjin wasn't using his cherry flavored lip tint that he told Jisung about on the weekend. Every now and then, while writing, Hyunjn would bite them on sign if concentration and Jisung asked himself how they weren't chapped.

His staring session was interrupted by a laugh leaving the lips that he was looking two seconds before.

"You are staring." Hyunjin pointed and a side smile appeared on his face, close to a smirk.

Jisung took a second to think an answer that made sense and would justify why he was looking so intensively to Hyunjin's face, "I was eating and I zoned out." He ate another spoon of ice cream, nonchalantly.

The taller just laughed again and continued to write, again pressing his lips onto a thin line. Jisung finished eating and put the bowl inside a little frigobar full of random stickers on the corner and went back to his writing process.

They spent the end of the afternoon and when it was almost 10 p.m. realization hit them both that it was getting late and they had classes on the following morning. Fortunately, Jisung had already warned his mother that he was working on a school project and would be late and Hyunjin... Well, his parents were busy with their jobs and his mom was on a business trip, so he didn't have to worry about it.

"Can we continue on Wednesday? And maybe meet again on the weekend to finish it?" Jisung said while he grabbed his stuff and put it on his backpack.

Hyunjin followed his actions and was with hus bag already over his shoulder, waiting the other to close the place, "For me, it's okay. I just don't have the Tuesdays and Thursdays free because of the dance club and only on game season I have practice on the weekends." He informed the younger, not sure if he would remember it later.

"Ok, noted." The blue-haired nodded and walked towards the door.

The night was fresh and a light breeze hit them both as soon as they started to walk together on the sidewalk. The sky was beautiful; the moon was full and iluminated lightly the city, it was also starry and with so many light points that if it was to count, you'd get lost.

A comfortable silence layed between both boys. They didn't talked about where they were going, but it looked they had the same path to do. In the middle of walking, Jisung slowed his pace when he saw his house and all of sudden, Hyunjin asked where he lived.

"In that grey house over there." The boy pointed at a house in the middle of the block, a few meters away from them.

"Are you kidding? I live on the next block." The taller giggled and said excitedly, making the other laugh a little.

When they reached the younger's house, Hyunjin didn't know exactly how to say goodbye because he was a touchy person but didn't know if Jisung was okay with touching and stuff. Those thoughts were vanished from his mind when he felt Jisung small hands going around his waist, hugging him goodbye.

"Goodbye, Hyunjin. See you tomorrow!" He said, still hugging the taller that was a bit surprised but hugged him as well.

"Goodbye, Jisungie." Hyunjin answered and smiled warmly at the other.

The black-haired boy continued to walk to his house, but in a slow pace until he saw Jisung was inside his house. They were really happy about the project.

The next morning came by fast and Jisung sent a text to Hyunjin in the middle of his breakfast with Felix, asking for Changbin's number. The reason? Jisung had found the older's soundcloud account and connected the dots as he remembered Hyunjin said about a friend that wanted to write with him.

—

  
The week went by smoothly. Jisung and Hyunjin met up for their project so they could finish writing their song and Changbin happily agreed to help them with the composing after smacking his best friend's arm because Jisung found out about the invitation he was going to make.

"Hyunjin!" The older of them said loudly, making Jisung laugh, "I knew you had big lips, but your mouth is also big!" Changbin whined crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

"Hyung, I already said sorry!" He made puppy eyes and threw himself on top of Changbin that huffed at the sudden weight on him. "It's not my fault that Jisungie is smart."

And he knew that look on his best friend's eyes. He just slapped the older's thigh and frowned as the other laughed. Jisung just watched all the scene with amused eyes, doodling on his notebook. If he wasn't smart, he would have thought they liked each other, but that's just how they work. That's how Hyunjin and Changbin are.

(Also, on the other day a friend of them went to pick up Changbin after helping him and Hyunjin and he saw that Changbin was blushing. He and Hyunjin laughed afterwards on how flustered the older looked when Minho appeared on the studio out of nowhere.)

They were a funny duo and reminded him of how he and Felix were. He and his best friend always laughed and made silly jokes when they were together. It's funny how people always call them as _Jisung and Felix_ and not just _Felix_ or just _Jisung_ , they were a combo of "buy one take two". The fact that they were born almost on the same day got them close in a matter of seconds — Jisung liked to say they were soulmates and that always made Felix smile wide because, even though he moved from another country, he found someone to be on his side forever. He loved Jisung as much the blue-haired loved him.

Soon enough, Jisung and Hyunjin had finished their lyrics and were midway half on the process of composing the song by Friday and, hopefully, they were going to finish on the weekend so they could start to think about the choreography on the following week so they could practice enough to get it perfect before the final date.

Hyunjin took his water bottle from the floor beside the couch and took a sip. "Do you think we can start choreographing on Monday?" He asked after offering the bottle to Changbin that was doing some touches on the editing table.

"I think so," Jisung closed his notebook and answered the taller boy that was sitting by his side. "We can finish the song tomorrow and start soon on Monday."

"Yeah! Do you want to grab lunch with me tomorrow? Before coming here." He said innocently and not noticing the mocking smile Changbin had on his face while he worked on their song.

"Sounds good to me! But it's my time to pay." He said interrupting the other as soon as he opened his mouth to object. "No buts, Hyunjin, this is our deal, remember?" The black-haired guy just stubbornly nodded and Jisung laughed at his face, patting his head lightly.

The three boys spent the rest of the afternoon together working on the music and chatting freely about random things, like the movie Hyunjin watched the week before or some serie that coincidentally both Jisung and Changbin were watching. They finished their stuff and Changbin gave a ride to the younger — he left Jisung on his best friend's house and he and Hyunjin headed to his own house.

Jisung was really happy to sleepover with Felix again. It was kinda their thing as they did it every two weeks since they became close three years ago. Both boys already had a little kit on each other's house with some belongings in case they couldn't go home before the sleepovers.

So, here is Jisung now. Laying in a mattress with Felix by his side, sitting up eating some fresh made cookies by himself. (He liked to brag about how his cookies were heavenly delicious.)

"How's your project going?" The one-day-younger asked his friend before taking another bite.

"It's going really well, you know? Hyunjin is really nice to me and I think this is going to be my best project in years. I'm feeling really proud of us and we haven't even started doing that much of it yet." He answered excitedly, making Felix smile. "Also Changbin hyung is an angel for helping us with the producing and stuff. Did I tell you that he invited me to write songs with him and his other friend, Chan hyung?"

"Chan hyung? I know him!" The blonde pointed out just as excited as Jisung was. "He helped me when I moved here as he is also Australian. We are Aussie bros!" They both laughed at the coincidence.

"Yeah, that's him! They asked me to write with them and I'm so so happy, Lix." Jisung finished and closed his eyes, feeling Felix's fingers stroking his hair gently.

"I'm glad they are nice! I'm happy that you have them as well now." The blonde smiled sweetly to his best friend that smiled back with the same intensity.

Felix finished the cookies and laid beside Jisung, that welcomed him in a warm hug and both of them fell asleep without even noticing as a calm and relaxing aura enveloped the room and made them confortable.

On the next morning, Jisung woke up first. This didn't happen often because most of times when he slept in Felix's house, he rested really well as he gave himself and his mind a break, so normally he would sleep more than 10 hours. (When you're a workaholic and an anxious person, this isn't their normal sleep schedule, but Jisung could do this once in a while.)

The blue-haired got up and went to the bathroom to pee, wash his face and brush his teeth, but in the middle of the way, he picked up his phone to see the hours and saw that there was a new notification. He smiled to himself as he read the message.

 **hyunjin** : i hope u like pasta :D  
**hyunjin** : i know a really good place near the studio

 **jisung** : dw i love it !!!  
**jisung** : we could meet by the studio and walk together to grab lunch

He left his phone on the sink and splashed water at his face to be more awake and look more presentable. When Jisung was drying his face, he heard his phone indicating a new message and he wished he didn't have picked up his phone as fast as he did.

 **hyunjin** : ofc !! see you later ♡

Hyunjin was cute.

—

  
"Ok, what's your favorite Disney movie?" Jisung asked after taking a sip on his glass of water as he and Hyunjin waited for their foods to arrive.

"Ugh, tough question." The older rested his back on the chair and frowned, thinking hard on his answer. "I get stuck between Tangled and Peter Pan, can't decide."

"Oh My God!" The other exclamed and a confused expression made its way to Hyunjin's face. "Those are also my favorites!" He said excitedly.

"We should definitely do a Disney movies day sometime, please." Hyunjin suggested, feeling more and more relaxed around the younger.

Jisung ignored the little beat that his heart skipped when Hyunjin said to do a movies day as he thought they were only project partners that got along well. Hyunjin's smile made him feel relaxed and not worry about it anymore.

Working with Jisung the past two weeks has been an amazing experience. Hyunjin never had many friends despite being popular at school. He was best friends with Changbin since he was little, he also had Chan and Seungmin as his friends, but that was it. Hyunjin felt lonely for a long time in his life, but he learned to deal with it as he was an only child and wasn't close with his family besides his parents.

For him, getting to know Jisung more helped him with his own bad thoughts.

"Yes, please. We could it after we finish the project because Ms. Kim said those that the class enjoys the most will be on the final showcase of the arts program, so we have to get this perfect!" Jisung exclamed and two seconds after the waiter got on the table with their food.

Hyunjin put aside the little warmth that spread on his chest when Jisung said _after the project_ because he wanted to stay in touch with him. He wanted to still be his friend. Hyunjin smiled widely at the thought.

"Humph!" The younger said delighted by the first bite he took. Hyunjin just watched him with fond eyes as he already knew the place was really good.

"Do you like it?" He asked Jisung that had his mouth full and his cheeks were more proeminent than it was, he was just like a little squirrel stuffing food.

"If I like it? Hyunjin, I want to marry this food, seriously." The blue-haired boy almost whined after swallowing the bite he took before. "Did you try this one before?" He asked, pointing to his own plate.

"I don't remember, but I don't think so..." Hyunjin answered after analizing the side dishes on the boy's pasta.

Jisung's friends always said the boy lived liked there is no tomorrow. The problem is: there is A Tomorrow and Jisung always made things before thinking.

This is one of those times.

In a blink of eyes, he was with his fork full of his food in front of Hyunjin's mouth, his hand under it so it would catch anything that could fall and asking for him to open his mouth with an "Say aaahh" sound. Hyunjin just laughed and accepted the bite gladly, soon understanding Jisung's reaction before when he tasted it for the first time.

It was beyond delicious. The pasta was well-cooked, almost melting in the mouth as soon as it touches their tongue. The sauce was really seasoned, but in a way that wasn't strong, it wasn't spicy nor sour, it had a unique taste. The side dishes complemented the whole meal like they belonged together and you couldn't ask for other things because it wouldn't have the same harmony of flavors.

Jisung just laughed at the taller's reaction. "See, I told you." He had a smug smile on his face.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and began to eat his own plate, a comfortable silence between the two boys that were too focused on eating to make small talks. After a few minutes, when they were in the halfway to finish their dish and Hyunjin realized he didn't offer a bite to Jisung and face slapped himself for being rude.

"Sungie, say ah." The older sayed in a high pitched voice to get his attention.

Jisung heard the other and raised his head so fast that almost made him dizzy, but he was alright. Then, he saw Hyunjin's fork in front of his mouth just like he did with him minutes before. A slight blush appeared at his face and he wished silently that Hyunjin didn't see it.

The blue-haired boy smiled and opened his mouth, gladly accepting the food. It was a normal spaghetti with tomato sauce and cheese, but it tasted so good that it looked like it was a fancy meal from a big reastaurant. Jisung was going to die because of how good the food is.

Or maybe, because of something else.

The corner of his mouth had a little bit of the tomato sauce and before he could even realize it, Hyunjin was already with a napkin in his hand to clean the small spot. Jisung flinched a little and Hyunjin laughed, apologizing for scaring him.

"Sorry, you had sauce on your mouth."

"Ah, i-it's okay. Thank you." Jisung mumbled and ignored the looping that his stomach was doing.

Of course it was because of the food.

—

Jisung and Hyunjin spent again another weekend texting 24/7 with each other about random things and reserving the dance studio of the school on Monday to start rehearsing for the art project. Hyunjin had to deal with a annoying Changbin when they went out to eat ice cream on Sunday.

("Jisung and Hyunjin sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The older sang throughout their entire ice cream walk just to see his friend rolling his eyes and denying it.)

Hyunjin already knew where the classroom of tha dance club was because he was on the club and was one of the monitors, so he was there as soon as the classes ended. Jisung needed to go the bathroom before to change clothes and also discover where the room was, it took about 10 minutes to him to get there. When he approached the door, he was surprised.

Hyunjin had already started dancing maybe to warm up a little, but the older boy was so immersed in the music and dancing that he didn't notice Jisung watching him from the door.

Jisung was mesmerized.

He never saw the older dancing, but he had seen Felix dancing before and knew that if Hyunjin was a monitor, he needed to be at least in Felix's level, but it shocked Jisung nevertheless.

The taller was borned to it. The way he danced it semeed like he and dance were tangled together as music ran through his veins. His moves were sharp and smooth at the same time, with a little elegance in the end to complement it all. His reflex on the mirror was unique and insidious, catching your attention like a snake.

Anyone that passed by could see the emotions that were on Hyunjin's mind just by the way he moved because when dancing, he was an open book.

He was telling a history with his body.

Jisung couldn't think straight and his mouth was hanging open, shooked by the boy's talent. When the song ended, he inhaled air like he had ran a marathon and was out of breath and shyly got into the classroom, startling Hyunjin.

"Oh, Hi, Ji! I didn't see you there." He said, walking towards his phone on a little table close to the door, wiping some droplets of sweat in his forehead.

"H-Hi, Hyunjin... I just got here, don't worry!" Jisung gulped and kept his gaze at the floor, too speechless to look at the other.

The older and took a sip at his water bottle after he catched his breath. "I have the demo finished by Changbin hyung here, do you wanna listen it first so we can start brainstorming together after?"

Jisung stopped his way to the center of the room and turned around, an incredulous look in his face.

"We?" Hyunjin nodded. "As in like I'm going to help with the choreography?" Another nod. "Like for real?" A giggle and a nod. "You do know that I have no experience with dance, right?"

"I know." He smiled cheekily, making Jisung's inside melt a little. "But it's a duo project, we're a team. I did't know anything about writing either, but I still helped with the lyrics as you will help me with the dance even having zero experience."

Jisung just murmured a little "okay", feeling the heat slightly spreading on his cheeks. They both sat at the floor to warm up before dancing and their music was playing on the background. The blue-haired boy was really impressed with what they came up with a week of work and his expressions made Hyunjin laugh.

After a little minutes warming up, they both stand at the center of the room listening again to the music. Jisung was focused on his image in the mirror as Hyunjin seemed to be creating something in his mind and counting the beat with his fingers.

"We can start with our backs to the public and you turn your body half to the left like we're walking and turning a little to see what's behind us." The older instructed just with words to see if Jisung was a fast learner and could understand the dance commands.

As he was told, Jisung made it and unconsciously lifted his left arm.

"Oh, I like the arm you made, it looks good. We could do it more smoothly and fluid."

"I made it? I didn't even notice, sorry." He smiled a little and Hyunjin just left the topic.

The time passed by fast and they didn't realize what time was until Changbin called Hyunjin to ask him to grab dinner together.

"Me and Jisung were rehearsing, but I think we could make a pause anyways." He waited for the older to say something more and replied with a okay before hanging up. "Changbin hyung is inviting us for dinner, you in?"

"Jinnie, you know I'm always down for food." They laughed and started packing their things.

For a first day, they were doing really fine. They made about 40% of the choreography on only one day and Hyunjin really doubted Jisung's talent on dance as he said he had zero experience. The blue-haired boy got everything right almost immediately, little by little into the rehearsal he started giving ideias without fear – and they were really good!

They drank water and closed the room, starting to make their way to the gates because Changbin said he was going to pick them up. Hyunjin and Jisung was close to the library and the younger couldn't help but laugh.

"What? What's funny?" Hyunjin asked.

"I just remembered that all of this started because of a book I had to return." Jisung saw Hyunjin's ears turn a little red and cooed at him. "Aww, Hyunjin, don't be shy. Everything happens for a reason, okay?"

Hyunjin smiled and Jisung got the message. Soon they were out on the cold breeze of the night to wait for Changbin. The older crossed his arms to warm himself a little and Jisung noticed.

Maybe his brain wasn't working too well at that moment because he just hugged Hyunjin out of nowhere to warm him. At first he was reluctant to hug him back, too shy to do it, but he quickly melted into the other's hold and put his arms around Jisung's frame and inside the coat he was wearing to warm himself.

"Oh my god, you're freezing." Jisung let out, hearing Hyunjin's giggle close to his ear.

He felt his stomach doing that crazy loops again and he knew that he needed to talk to Felix as soon as possible.

They were interrupted and Hyunjin let go of Jisung's hold when he heard a horn from the other side of the street. He let a smirk when he got into the car and saw Minho on the passenger's side. 

"Hi, hyungs." Jisung greeted when he sat next to Hyunjin, both of them exchanging a knowing smile.

"Hey, Jisung. Hi, Hyunjin." Minho greeted them and they both laughed at Changbin looking away from them after saying a little "hi" as well.

The four of them ended eating hamburguer on a restaurant that had a 60's thematic and got a Jisung very excited.

"Please, tell me you guys watched Grease, otherwise we'll have to end our friendship." He said before eating another french fry.

"THAT MOVIE IS A MASTERPIECE." Minho exclamed a little too loud, startling Changbin that was on his side.

"Ok, Changbin hyung, I approve him. You can date." And with that the smaller choked on his soda and made Minho and Hyunjin laugh.

He threw a glare to the younger at the table that made him apologize quickly as he also laughed. 

"I needed to say something, but I forget." Changbin put his hand on his chin as he pretended to think. "Ah, it was on Friday? Or Saturday that you stared at Hyunjin for what? Five minutes, I guess." He made a fake innocent face and took another sip on his drink.

Jisung was red, both from embarrassment and a little anger that he was exposed. Well, it wasn't new that he liked staring at Hyunjin, but the fact that someone catched him looking at the dancer made his inside twist. It was that obvious?

"What? Can't I have eyes now?" Jisung replied and Changbin just shrugged his shoulders.

The younger didn't even dare to look at Hyunjin's direction and decided that his food was more interesting. Minho was having a lot of fun at the table as he couldn't be exposed or something like that.

They finished eating and Changbin left Jisung at his house first, sending a flying kiss as he opened the door and glared a last time at the older. He looked briefly to Hyunjin and saw him smiling, but he focused his eyes on Changbin to show his fake anger.

After, he left Hyunjin at his own house that was close to Jisung's and lastly, left Minho – he didn't want to spend some time alone with the older, of course not.

—

  
"Felix, I'm lost."

"No, you're not. You just have a crush."

"I don't have a crush." Jisung's voice betrayed him and cracked in the middle of the sentence, making Felix laugh. "Ok, a little crush, but it's not that deep, bro."

"Jisung, you know it's okay to like someone again, right?"

Well, he knew it, but his mind conviced him otherwise. But it wasn't his fault, actually. After what he passed in a spare of four months was enough to beat anyone up, but he was still on his feet.

He was made of a fool twice with a little more than two months of difference. First, it was his close friend. He had a crush on them, but of course it wasn't mutual, nothing new to him. But at some point, they said it was indeed mutual, but soon after started having a thing with other person without talking to Jisung.

Their excuse was that Jisung was undestanding and wouldn't mind it, it was just a crush and he wouldn't be affected because they were sure Jisung was getting over it, even though he had said nothing about getting over them.

He was crashed after it because the first time someone said his feelings were mutual, they said it wasn't a big a deal and made a joke out of it. But he was fine.

One month later, he got close to a friend of him, but out of sudden they started ignoring him. His mind had said repeatedly that he made some mistake to they disappear. One week of being gosthed and the person came back.

Their excuse was that they had a crush on Jisung and that if they ignored him the feelings were going to go away because they were superficial and he wasn't likeable. Also, they said that they had a girlfriend and wouldn't finish the relationship because of Jisung because it wasn't worth it.

(Not to mention the day this person snapped again and told him to disappear from their life and send him to hell, saying he was a horrible person. On the day of his final art presentation.

Hell, yeah. He sure didn't have both a panick and an anxiety attack together.)

Twice he was told that his feelings were bullshit. Twice he was told that he wasn't worthy.

How could Jisung still belive in any kind of romantic feelings when he went through hell alone two times in three months?

Because of that, he became another person. The old Jisung was locked into a box on his mind that wasn't going to be open for a long time. He was more extroverted, but after the two cases, he got back to the little Jisung that was afraid to talk to people and sat by himself everywhere.

Felix was the only one that helped him through everything and the only one Jisung has at all. Felix is the one that keeps him together and gives him strength to continue. No doubt they are really soulmates because Jisung does the same with Felix and his own struggles.

"I know, Lix. I'm not forbidding myself from liking Hyunjin, but I'm not doing anything about it." He took a deep breath and Felix held his hand. It was still hard to talk about it. "I don't even like him that much, but I like the way he makes me feel anyways."

"You know that if you want I can beat the shit out of that people, right?" Felix was making circles in Jisung's hand with his thumb, calming down the other.

"Lix, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"If it's for you, then I would."

—

  
Jisung and Hyunjin now had two weeks left to finish their project and they had already finished half of it. They made some final touches on the music and now it was really finished, they finished the choreo and Jisung could proudly say that he helped to make it. The only thing left to do was their video.

Both boys were on the dance classroom rehearsing again as they activated their non-stop mode after finishing the choreo. At first Hyunjin was scared that it would be easy or silly as Jisung had zero experience, but the younger surprised him as they hit the hard level of difficulty on the dance.

("Ji, how can you be so good at dancing when you said you have zero experience?" Hyunjin asked on their last day of choreographing.

"Well, my best friend, Felix, I think you know him, he's on the dance team since day one at school, so I see him dancing almost every week." He answered. "But I have never tried dancing for real, I just watch it a lot.")

"We need to start thinking about the video." Hyunjin said as they laid on the floor after finishing dancing their music.

"I wrote on my notebook some ideias I had randomly, wait." Jisung got up and took it from his backpack, walking back to Hyunjin.

There was a little list with some topics like _filming inside some cafe, hangout at the shopping to make funny things, filming landscapes and beautiful places._ It made Hyunjin's inside warm.

When he looked up, Jisung was looking away, afraid he would find his ideias silly or something like that. He knew Hyunjin would never do that, but his mind was always trying to get the best of him.

"Oh, I like these. We would do our project and have fun together, that's so nice." The taller exclamed and smiled widely, making Jisung's inside melt (again).

"We could start filming tomorrow as we still have time to rehearse more to that part of filming the dance. We also need time to edit the video, so the sooner we start the better." Jisung said, already thinking about how tiring it would be to edit the video.

"True, which one of these we could do tomorrow?"

"You can choose it!"

"The cafe one, then. I'm craving for some cookies."

They discussed a little more about the video and decided to finish the day as it was still day and the sunlight was still bright. As usual, they walked together to their houses and when Hyunjin got home, Changbin was already there.

"I really don't like the friendship of you and my mom, you always are conspiring against me or embarrassing me." He said as soon as he got inside and saw the older on the kitchen talking to his mom.

"We love you too, Hwangie." Changbin replied and rested his head on his hand. Hyunjin mimicked him in a mocking tone and went to his room, knowing that if his friend was there to talk to him, he would follow.

As soon as he entered the room, the older was behind him. "Ok, hyung, spill I know you here to say something and not just because you want to see me 'cause we see each other almost every day."

"What? Can't I see my beloved and special friend?" He said and looked at Hyunjin, finding the younger's amused eyes. "Ok, fine, Minho hyung asked me out and I don't know what to wear." Changbin looked away, staring at the ceiling and ignoring the smirk on his friend's face.

"So, you are telling me you never went out together?" The older nodded and Hyunjin giggled. "Hyung, he already likes you, you don't have freak out over this."

"I know, but I'm not going as I dress normally, all I wear is almost my pyjamas."

"Where are you two going?" Hyunjin asked as he laid on his bed.

"He said we're going to the aquarium."

"Ok, you can wear that white plain shirt that makes you arms look stronger and a black jeans that it'll make you look hot anyways."

"Thanks? I guess." Changbin was a little flustered by his friend's compliments.

"Aw, little Changbinnie is shy." Hyunjin cooed at him and pinched his cheeks.

"Get out." The older shoved him away. "Ok, but how are things between you and Jisung?" He wiggled his eyebrows towards the other.

"What about us?" Hyunjin frowned and made a confused expression.

"Jin, are you serious? You don't notice the way Jisung treats you or look at you?" Changbin said with an incredulous tone on his voice.

"Hyung, there's nothing special in it. He doesn't treats me in a special way." The younger shrugged his shoulders as it was nothing.

"Hyunjin, you guys have been texting each other every day and sometimes that we're together I talk to you, but you're too busy smiling at your phone texting Jisungie, as you say, to pay attention to me. You guys have been spending almost everyday together working on the project and always find an excuse to go out together when you don't have to work on it. You said you catched him staring at you countless times, you make him flustered out of nowhere."

Changbin started listing the things and soon Hyunjin went into his thinking mode and analized all the things his friend said. He always had a soft spot for Jisung since the day he apologized him for being a dick in the beginning, but he didn't looked at his behavior with second thoughts.

It had no doubts that Hyunjin would kiss Jisung if he had the chance, the younger was really beautiful, he was hot, funny, inteligent, talented and a million more things. But the taller never looked at him with other eyes as he thought he had no chance and Jisung just looked at him as a friend.

"Did I make you think a little? Are your two braincells working now?" Changbin asked and laughed, after seeing that Hyunjin was lost in his thoughts.

"I d-don't know, hyung, I never thought about that."

"Hyunjin, you literally called him cute the first time you met when you bumped at the street."

"If I don't remember, it didn't happen." Hyunjin almost yelled, making Changbin laugh hard. "Ok, I'll try to look more at these signs you said, but I don't think he likes me that way."

"Think and look at it for one week and then, you give me your answer."

"Fine." Hyunjin agreed, he was sure that Changbin was wrong.

(Spoiler alert: He wasn't.)

—

Hyunjin wanted to kick Changbin for making him overthink about his relationship with Jisung, specially when they were going to meet on the following day. The night passed by fast and Hyunjin tried to forget about his talk with his best friend.

On the next day, Hyunjin was waiting for the younger at the cafe. His leg trembled on a non stopping way and he looked at the door every time the bell ringed. Ironically, when he got distracted, someone appeared behind him and covered his eyes. By the soft hands on his skin, he knew it was Jisung.

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming, Felix." Hyunjin joked and held the hands that were on his face.

"Who was coming?" Jisung said, incredulous. "Oh, I see, even you prefer him than me. OK, no, it's fine. I get it." The younger started to walk to the door again, a fake sad look on his face.

Hyunjin laughed and went after him, taking his hand and holding him back. "Jisungie, I could never replace you." He hugged the smaler and caressed his hair.

Jisung felt his inside getting warm and that tingling feeling on his chest and smiled. He placed his camera on the table and went to the line to buy them some snacks before Hyunjin could even protest.

When the blue-haired boy came back to their table, Hyunjin was holding the camera and trying to understand the object. Jisung found the scene cute and silently took a picture with his phone. 

"Ji, I'm gonna kill you." The taller pouted when he saw the plate of cookies and a piece of cake the other put on the table.

"I'm too young to die." He laughed and sat on front of him. "You can buy some drink for us, okay? Then, we'll be even."

The smile on Hyunjin's face was enough to make Jisung smile as well. "Ok, what do you want?"

"I want water." Jisung cheekily smiled, receiving an annoyed look from the older. "I'm kidding, I want a chocolate frapuccino."

A little after, Hyunjin went back with their drinks and Jisung had already taken some shoots of the cafe. The place had a warm and cozy feeling, it had a good aura and was welcoming. The decoration was made by a pastel brown palette and had some cute things all around the place.

When Hyunjin was approaching the table, the younger turned the camera to him to film him and he made a funny smile, laughing afterwards.

"Thank you." Jisung said and took a sip at his beverage. "What's yours?"

"It's an Americano." Hyunjin sang and drank it, making a funny face after tasting the bitter of the coffee.

The younger laughed. "Wow, I'm sure it's delicious just by your face."

"Of course it is! I like Americano." He sanged again and also laughed.

Some minutes passed by when Hyunjin offered a sip of his cup to Jisung that really debated with himself if he should drink it because it looked to taste awful.

"Ok, just a sip."

Hyunjin already had the camera on and focused on Jisung's face to record his reaction. The younger drank it and as soon as the liquid touched his tongue, his entire face twisted and the bitter taste took over all of his mouth. Hyunjin laughed and laughed even more when he saw that the other spilled some of the coffee on his white shirt.

"Hyunjin, I'm gonna kill you for real. This tastes awful!" He emphasized the last word loudly.

"I'm sorry you can't handle coffee." The taller joked and took back his cup. "I like americano." He sang another time.

"I swear to God if you sing this one more time..." Jisung snorted, but soon dropped the action as Hyunjin offered him his hoodie. "W-Why? What's this is for?"

"Your shirt is dirty and I know you'll keep paying attention if you don't cover it."

Jisung tried really hard not to blush, but he failed miserably when he saw Hyunjin cooing at him and filming him get shy. "Stop!"

"But you're so cute." The older said without even realizing, but Changbin's voice came in his head quickly reminding him again of their conversation.

"Enough... Let's do the project." Jisung was still shy and now with Hyunjin's big hoodie on, but he took his camera back from his hands and started recording some takes to their video.

They talked and spent the entire afternoon together as if they were just hanging out and not doing an assignment for school. When it was around 6 pm, Jisung dragged Hyunjin with him to a park near there to catch some of the sunset.

The sky was beyond beautiful, it had all colors in one only moment. Shades of pink, purple and orange were sprawled together with the sun in the horizon. Both boys were flabbergasted by the nature beauty and captured it in every way possible.

Hyunjin's mind was a mess, having a hundred thoughts at the same time. He started to look at Jisung with different yes, but deep inside he knew he always had this look of him, he just ignored and put it aside. Since the younger forgave him about the book incident, he knew Jisung was a good person and Hyunjin had a soft spot for him.

Maybe he always felt the same way with Jisung, but he was blind and pretended not to see what his heart truly felt. His conversation with Changbin made him extra aware of everything that happened when he was with the blue-haired boy.

Hyunjin looked to his side and saw Jisung photographing without even noticing what was going on around him. When he was with his camera, he would lost track of reality. Hyunjin was beyonde mesmerized by the younger's beauty in the sunlight.

His face had a light shade of gold and it glowed, the mole on his cheek was more apparent and adorned his cheeks. Out of sudden, Jisung smiled by the scene he was seeing and Hyunjin felt something twisting inside his stomach.

The taller didn't realize he was staring and was caught on his act. "What are you looking at?" Jisung turned around to see if there was something behind him.

"Nothing?" He panicked slightly and sounded confused with his answer.

"Oh, so you were staring." The younger smirked and started to record Hyunjin's reaction with his camera.

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"I was not." Hyunjin hid his face on his hands from embarrassment while smiling.

"Hyunjin?" Jisung took his hands away from his face and received a _hm_ as answer. "You were."

"Oh my God, I'm leaving." He stood up and started walking to his house, he was still smiling and Jisung followed him, still laughing.

They walked in a comfortable silence, but Hyunjin was still wondering about the same thing he was thinking earlier. His feelings for Jisung. He really needed to talk to Changbin again as soon as possible and he was going to kill him.

They reached Jisung's house quite fast and Hyunjin didn't even noticed it. "Hyunjin," the younger stopped his walk, "my house is here." He laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking too much."

"It's okay. You just forgot to kiss me." Jisung kneeled down to tie his shoe and mumbled the last part, hoping that the other didn't hear.

"What?" Hyunjin asked.

"What what?"

"What did you just say?"

Hyunjin wasn't sure about what Jisung said and he didn't was to misunderstand all the situation. The younger was blushing and he was at the same place on being shy, both boys a blushing mess.

"I don't know. What did I say?" Jisung was fidgeting nervously on his fingers and Hyunjin noticed.

"I don't know, either. Well, good night, Sungie."

The taller held his hands and leaned in to press a soft peck on Jisung's cheek, startling him by the sudden action. He couldn't even come to a proper answer and just rolled his eyes, shy by the other's action. After it, he handed his camera to Hyunjin, making him confused, so he could take off the older's hoodie, but he was stopped in the middle of the action.

"Keep it. You look cute in my clothes." Hyunjin smirked and that was the end of Jisung.

"Oh my God! Bye, Hyunjin." Jisung took back his camera and ran to his house, leaving a laughing Hyunjin behind.

He didn't ever reached the corner when he texted Changbin.

 **hyunjin** : hyung i hate u  
**hyunjin** : im there in 5 minutes

When he reached his best friend's house, the first thing he said was a rushed "I think I like him", earning a laughing Changbin for at least 5 minutes. Hyunjin sat on the couch, waiting for his friend to stop his laughter.

"Ok, I'm sorry." The older said when he sat beside Hyunjin.

"No worries, no need to say sorry when I'm freaking out about my love life." He answered in a dramatic tone, making Changbin jump on him.

"Shh, it's okay now, I'm here."

"Ok, get off me so I can explain."

Changbin sat back on the couch ready to listen. Then, Hyunjin started to explain how he spent the day with Jisung, how he started to overthink about them, how he lent his hoodie to Jisung, how they ended up at the park watching the sunset together and what happened when he left Jisung at his house.

"Hyunjin..." The older said with a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"You like him."

"I do, right?" Hyunjin whined and made a puppy face, diving his head on the pillows between him and Changbin. "What do I do, hyung?"

"Jinnie, he clearly likes you back. He asked for a kiss today and your coward ass pretended not to hear." The older had a soft look on his eyes, even though he was joking about him. It was just how they worked. "I'm kidding, just take your time, okay? Don't stress too much over this, he likes you and I know you won't let this chance go away."

"I love you, you know it, right?" The younger hugged his best friend and felt relief spread over his body.

And if Jisung slept in Hyunjin's hoodie that day, that's no one business.

—

Everything was fine.

Until it wasn't.

Jisung was laying peacefully in his bed watching a random rom-com when he heard his phone buzzing on his side.

 **hyunjin** : plwsse jisush hrlp me

Jisung felt his chest tightening just by reading the message, so he grabbed the closest jacket that coincidentally was Hyunjin's and went straight up to his house. He didn't mnow what was going on with the other, but he was worried sick about him.

When he reached his front door, there was a strange car on the sidewalk and heard screams inside the house.

 **jisung** : im at the front   
**jisung** : where are u

Seconds passed and he received another message.

 **hyunjin** : at tbw backuard

Jisung walked over to the back of the house and found Hyunjin like a crying mess at the floor, trembling and sobbing. He crouched ans hugged the taller so tight that he never wanted to let him go.

"P-Please, Jisung." Hyunjin clutched his hands around Jisung's frame tighter.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." He patted and caressed Hyunjin's hair, almost putting him on his lap.

Jisung now could hear the screaming in the house a little better, catching up some words Hyunjin's parents were throwing at each other. He didn't know if this was normal, but by Hyunjin's state, he guessed it was not. He tried to calm down the younger, but every time his father screamed, Hyunjin flinched.

"C'mon, get up." Jisung murmured softly and helped the other to stand up. "Let's go to my house."

"B-but my-" He sobbed. "My p-parents, they-" Another sob. "I-I can't." Another sob.

"Hyunjin, you need to leave here. They are adults, they will solve it by themselves. You always told me about how your mother was strong, I'm sure she can handle it." He held Hyunjin's face in his hands and stared straight in his eyes. "You need to get out of here."

Hyunjin just nodded and tripped all the way over Jisung's house, using him to support some of his weight. They went straight to the smaller's room and Hyunjin couldn't contain his curiosity in seeing the bedroom for the first time.

His eyes analyzed every single piece of the room. He looked at the table beside the bed, full of sketches of random drawings and some of them with poetry or lyrics. He looked at the book shelf on top of it, reading the titles that Jisung liked to read and also looked at some random cds at the end of the shelf. His closet was a little small and the room had some clothes scattered around, since socks on the ground to hoodies on his chair.

Jisung guided Hyunjin to his bed and rushed to get him a cup of water to calm down his nerves. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after handing the cup.

Hyunjin shook his head. "Ok, do you want to distract yourself or try to sleep a little?"

"I'm mentally exhausted, I could use some sleep." He yawned as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Ok, then. Make yourself comfortable while I grab some extra pillows."

"Why?" Hyunjin tilted his head in confusion.

"For me to sleep?" Jisung answered in the same confused tone. "There is an extra matress under the bed."

"You're not going to sleep on the floor."

"Tecnically, it's not the floor..."

"You understood me. Besides, your bed is big enough to fit both of us." He argued and Jisung bit his lip, unsure of what to do. "What? You're using my hoodie, but are too shy to share the bed? C'mon, Jisung."

The blue-haired boy sighed loudly and layed on the bed with a pout, making Hyunjin laugh. As they were both in comfortable clothes, Hyunjin covered them with the blanket and Jisung watched his puffy eyes and red face from all the crying. He wondered how could he make Hyunjin's pain go away because a boy like him should never cry out of sadness.

They stared at each other's eyes and Hyunjin had a soft and small smile on his face. "Thank you, Ji." He whispered softly like he was sharing a secret.

"No need to thank me, don't worry." Jisung said and smiled. "Now, go to sleep, dummy."

"Good night, Ji." Hyunjin made himself comfortable and by that, it meant that he snuggled closer to Jisung and hugged his waist, fitting his head on the smaller's chest.

"Good night, Jin..."

—

The following days flew by fast as the duo practiced and finished the last touches of the assignment. They filmed the choreography and Jisung edited the final video despite Hyunjin's complaints saying that the younger had made a lot for the project already.

(Jisung shushed him with a chocolate bar and Hyunjin spent the entire editing by his side.)

They were rehearsing the choreography one last time before the final day of the project. The song was playing and both boys already knew the steps by heart; they danced without missing a single beat, the sincronization was beyond good and they put their entire soul in that moment. Anyone that saw it could feel the boys' emotion through the fluid movements.

They finished it and let the music continue in the background so they could freestyle a little to help their nervousness. Jisung and Hyunjin were smiling and playing around, dancing together their worries away when Jisung stomped and turned his foot, almost falling in the process.

Actually, he did fall but on top of Hyunjin who held the boy, trying to help but failed as he fell with him. They laughed until Jisung noticed that they were too close and there was merely a breath separating them. Hyunjin's laugh died and he had a soft smile on his face, analysing every detail of Jisung.

"You were staring again!" The younger tried to mock as he sat on the floor, Hyunjin following him and sitting as well.

"Yes, I was." He didn't even try to deny it, making Jisung a little flustered.

"Thank you..." Jisung murmured and smiled in return.

He didn't know what he was thanking Hyunjin for, he just felt like saying it and the taller accepted it with a little smile. Maybe Jisung was thankful for having him in general, who knows?

They grabbed breakfast together on the next morning as a way of good luck to their project and ate at the cafe they first talked when Jisung gave him back his notebook. He still wanted to see the older's drawing, but he could wait some more to search all of his sketches. The classes went by in a blink of eyes and when they noticed, they already were at the art room.

Ms. Kim was glowing in excitement and happiness to see her students final assignment. There was all kinds of art, it had sculptures, painted pictures, photography exposition and even had a duo that wrote a short song together and sang in front of the class. Jisung and Hyunjin were the last duo to show their work and Jisung found it suspicious, but he preferred to think it was just a coincidence.

The video started and the class went silence. It started with the sunset Jisung tapped on their first hang out for the video making and it had some soft nature sounds as the background. Suddenly, it changed and showed a take of the city on the night in black and white filter and the music they wrote together started to play. Then, the video changed again and now Hyunjin and Jisung were in the dance room, indicating the choreography would start.

Ms. Kim dropped her jaw and as the video passed, the class made sounds of _Oooh_ and _Wow_ by amazement at the boys' project. When it finished, everyone stood up and clapped, there were even whistles and screams; the teacher was frozen at her spot.

"When you said what you were going to do, I definitely did not expect this." She couldn't hide her excitement. "I'm beyond impressed and I can't even come to proper words and describe this job. Just... Congratulations! I'll come to a better judgement after."

Hyunjin and Jisung couldn't stop smiling and when Ms. Kim walked away to talk to other students, they didn't held back and hugged each other tightly.

"I told you we were going to rock it!" Hyunjin was close to starting jumping around out of happiness.

"Ok, now we have two days to prepare 'till the showcase." Jisung said and felt his hands sweat a little and his chest tighten as anxiety crawled him little by little.

Hyunjin noticed the change on the smaller's eyes and the low tone of his voice.

"Hey, Ji... Look at me." He lifted Jisung's head by his chin, making him stare at him. "We're fine, you're fine and we're going to be awesome at the showcase. I know you'll worry about it, but I'm here to help, okay? Ice cream's on me to celebrate." The big smile Jisung gave him was worth a million ice creams if he needed to pay. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he felt his stomach twisting for the millionth time since he realised his feelings.

Jisung hugged him again, tight and warm, making Hyunjin giddy and, well, he could definitely get used to it.

And it was no surprise when Ms. Kim had announced who was going to be at the showcase. Hyunjin and Jisung. Fortunately, it was a common decision made by the majority of the class and that made the boys really really happy.

They trained hard during those two days, even though Hyunjin said they were prepared to the performance. The younger was anxious and a way of coping with it is by busying his mind, that's why Hyunjin agreed with it.

The big day has arrived.

Hyunjin was used to the stage, but he always felt that twist at the pitch of his stomach and his fingers going numb as his presentation got closer. However, this time he had someone by his side. He and Jisung were waiting by the lateral backstage after a few dancing and music numbers.

They were dressed in plain black clothes, unintentionally contrasting with the white background on the stage and Jisung wore a red bandana, making Hyunjin's inside a mess. The younger was doing some breathing exercises when their number was announced as next.

"Jisungie, look at me." Hyunjin asked, holding his hands. "You're going to be amazing, we're going to nail it. Have fun, okay? I'll be right by your side." He kissed Jisung's temples before stepping on the stage with the other right behind him.

The lights dimmed and the music started. Once again, the two of them danced as if there's no tomorrow, putting power and strength in every step they did. Jisung was temporarily blind and could only see the stage, the public was a big blur of black. He just felt the dance thoughout the entire music.

Their moves were tangled together and complemented each other, both bodys telling a story together that only they knew. Hyunjin's fluid moves and Jisung's strong moves captivated the entire room.

The boys finished it and received a standing ovation after bowing in thanks. They were both flustered when the locutor said the music was made by them and arranged by some _SpearB_ guy, but the last part made them laugh.

They left the stage and Jisung could still feel the adrenaline run through his veins. He had a wide smile on his face and could barely make out the words to a sentence that made sense.

"Oh my God! W-We did- How could- But it w-was so-"

Hyunjin's mind was buzzing with a lot of thoughts once again and he wasn't thinking properly as the only thing he was thinking was _Jisung, Jisung and Jisung._

He leaned in and pressed a soft and fast peck on the other's lips, earning a surprised gasp from him. Hyunjin backed away quickly, too shy and scared he fucked up the things between them. He saw the face Jisung had on and was really afraid of how he would react.

"Ji, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

And now it was his turn to be shut down. Jisung held him by the collar and fully kissed him, starting by just a soft press of lips, but after tilted his head so they could kiss properly.

Hyunjin held Jisung's face to anchor himself from falling to the ground as his legs turned into jelly and his stomach was doing a hundred pirouttes inside him. His thumb caressed the smaller's cheek and Hyunjin could feel Jisung melting on his touch. When they pulled apart, they still had their eyes closed, absorving the moment.

"And that's how you kiss someone, Hwang Hyunjin." Jisung jokingly said and Hyunjin fake groaned as he was smiling like a dumb. "C'mon, we have to see Lix dancing, he's next." He dragged the taller by his hand to get closer to the stage.

Their smiles could be seen three blocks away because they were beyond happy, both shining from the performance and the kiss. They stood on the backstage and watched the remaining numbers, Hyunjin holding Jisung's hand as his life depended on it, caressing little circles on the soft skin with his thumb.

Jisung could get used to it.

—

After the showcase, they were free. Classes ended and they had december, january and half of february to enjoy till they have to comeback to the little hell so called school. Jisung loved vacations, but this time he felt a little sad. Even though he and Hyunjin lived close, they weren't seeing each other every day like they did at school.

They talked all the time, though. Either by text or by calls as Hyunjin was spending a week and a half with his family on his grandma's house two hours away from where he lived. Jisung was relieved his parents made up and everything was fine now. The taller didn't got the chance to talk to his best friend before his little travel, but he texted him telling about the kiss. He earned a furious and chaotic Changbin wanting the details and calling him dumb by waiting too much, but he knew it was just a joke.

Jisung had told the his twin birthday at the end of the showcase, causing him to catch a happy Felix is his arms talking about how precious he was and how he deserved it. They were almost crying, but they still had some dignity to preserve so they just hugged each other.

Christmas was just around the corner, Jisung's parent traveled and Jisung opted to stay at home, he was sick of going to same place since he was at his mother's belly. He was laying lazily on his bed, watching again another random rom-com — he loved those sappy shit, but hated to admit – until he heard someone knocking on his front door.

He walked to the door with uncertainty and opened it slowly. When he saw who was it, he couldn't believe. Standing there was Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin with a big black coat, a comfortable jeans and a beanie. His smile was so bright that Jisung couldn't focus on nothing else. "Surprise?" He said laughing at the other's shocked face.

"Fuck you." Jisung closed the door at his face, only making him laugh more. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked opening the door again.

"I thought that coming home earlier was a good option, what do you think?" Hyunjin leaned at the door frame and the younger groaned loudly.

"I hate you, you know that, right?"

"Of course." He smiled and Jisung turned slightly into jelly, letting Hyunjin get inside and run away from the cold of december. It wasn't snowing yet, but both boys were looking forward to it, just like they used to do when they were children.

They sat on the couch and chatted a bit, mostly Hyunjin telling about things that happened at his little family trip. They also talked about Christmas and stuff, Jisung was jumping like a child because the city was all decorated with Christmas things and he loved it. After a little time passed, Hyunjin's stomach growled, making him blush a little.

"You didn't eat." Jisung crossed his arms in front of his body.

"I did!"

"I wasn't asking. I know you, Hyunjin, and I know how hard is for you to eat."

Hyunjin didn't know if he felt special because Jisung noticed his manners or if he felt shy because he didn't like to worry the others.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was in a hurry to take the bus and I forgot to eat."

"You can't use this bus card on me!" Jisung hid his face in embarrassment and Hyunjin smiled sweetly at him. "C'mon, let's do something for you to eat."

"No!" Hyunjin exclamed loudly. "I don't want to disturb you, we can just go out and eat..."

"Hyunjin." The blue-haired boy held his face and stared seriously into his eyes. "I'm craving cookies for days and now I have an excuse to do it. Help me."

How could Hyunjin say no when he had Jisung that close to his face? Exactly, he couldn't and whispered a yes, receiving one of those big smiles of Jisung that made him wanna scream.

They went to the kitchen and Jisung picked the ingredients needed for the recipe. Hyunjin left his coat on the couch and was wearing a plain white shirt, just the opposite of Jisung that was wearing a loose black one.

Jisung knew how to make cookies by heart, he only gave short instructions to the other so he could learn. Well, that didn't go very well as they started joking around in the middle of it. Hyunjin, as a big kid he was, threw flour at Jisung, Jisung dirtied his face with chocolate, almost resulting in a fight of who passed more chocolate at each other's face, but they managed to finish the recipe in peace.

"Oh my God!" Hyunjin melted into the chair as soon as he tasted the first cookie they took out of the oven. "Why did you never made it before for me?" He pouted and took another bite.

"I never had the chance? I don't really know, I just felt like doing it now..." He answered and ate a cookie.

"Ji... I was kidding, okay? It tastes amazing! I wish I had eaten this sooner." The taller patted his head and caressed it, making Jisung smile and feel a slight goosebump.

They finished baking the cookies and ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished, Jisung left the plate at the sink and Hyunjin waited for him at the kitchen's door, with his typical side smile that made Jisung weak.

"What?" Jisung said when he reached him.

Hyunjin didn't answer and looked up to the frame door. The smaller followed his eyes and found out why he was smiling. They were under a mistletoe.

"Really?" Hyunjin just nodded and let a small giggle out of his mouth. 

"We can't break the tradition."

"If you want to kiss me, you just need to ask."

"Ok, then." The older held Jisung's waist and closed the distance between their bodies. "Han Jisung, would you give me the honor of kissing your amazing and soft lips?"

"Oh, I'm the one who's honored."

And with that, Jisung closed the distance between their lips and put his arms loosely around Hyunjin's neck. The kiss was slow and sweet, their lips moving in sincrony and both tasting like chocolate cookies. Jisung was the one that pulled apart because Hyunjin started smiling in the middle of the kiss and made him smile as well.

They were happy.

("Hey, just sleepover." Jisung whined after Hyunjin said it was getting late in the middle of their cuddling session.

"Ok." He pecked Jisung's lips once. "It's not like there's anyone waiting for me at my house.")

They were really happy.

—

For the first time in seventeen years, Jisung's parents allowed the boy to spend New Year's Eve with his friends. It was new to him to go out and stuff when his parents were overprotective, but he was happy it finally happened.

Hyunjin and Changbin had a tradition of spending it with their foreign neighbor, Chan.

This time, Changbin asked - almost begged - if he could bring Minho to their "thing". Usually, it was only the three of them, but they made an exception that year for Changbin and Hyunjin that invited Jisung to go, also bringing his best friend Felix. 

Chan and Felix got along well after they discovered they both were from Australia, Hyunjin and Changbin were in sort of competition of who teased the other most, making Jisung and Minho just laugh and join the aussie duo. They had an amazing time together, they bought pizza and started the year eating candies.

(Hyunjin stole a kiss from Jisung as soon as the clock hit midnight, flustering the younger that slapped his arm. Changbin would have laughed if Minho didn't have done the same, making him his New Year's Kiss.)

However, they weren't oficially dating.

Yes, they kissed, cuddled and went out on dates, but neither of them had the guts to say the B word.

 _Boyfriends_.

Jisung was insecure, specially with Hyunjin. Even though the older boy was a good boy, he was still popular, he still had the spotlight of the school. Jisung knew Hyunjin liked him, but his insecurities spoke louder when it comes to relationships due to his traumas with it.

Fortunately, Hyunjin was already preparing something.

It was a chilly afternoon on January when he went to the younger's house, notebook in hands and a big smile on his face. He spent three days to finish his surprise and he was really proud of it. Jisung opened the door and welcomed him with a short peck unconciously.

"Jisungie, you'll finally see my notebook today. I finished organizing the sketches and stuff." Hyunjin announced when they sat on the smaller's bed.

Jisung got excited like a little puppy and it made Hyunjin's heart skip a beat. He grabbed it and started flipping through the notebook, admiring each drawing and watching them with admiration. The end was coming and the older's hand started to sweat and his heart would burst out of his ribcage.

"What's this?" Jisung asked as he analyzed the last sketch.

"That's us." The taller gulped and continued. "We're so cute together I had to draw it."

Jisung ignored what his heart made when Hyunjin said we're cute together and put the feeling aside. He watched the drawing carefully and noticed all the little details Hyunjin made sure to put on it. It was made by a picture Changbin had took of them a little ago.

"It's so beautiful..." He traced the lines with his fingers, absorving all the drawing.

"Ok, now turn the page." Hyunjin whispered to the boy.

The blue-haired boy did what he was told and found a little message written on the end of the page.

_Do you wanna be my boyfriend?_

Jisung was speechless and didn't know what to do. He definitely wasn't expecting it, specially in this way.

"A-Are you serious?" The younger asked, big eyes almost tearing up.

"More than serious... I thought of a special way to ask you this and using what made us meet seemed something special. You're special"

"I hate you so much." Jisung threw himself in Hyunjin's arms.

The older catched him and hugged him like his life depended on it. Jisung tried hard not to cry, but at the slight action of being treated like a decent human being made him cry. Hyunjin held his face in his hands and cleaned his wet eyes and kissed his forehead.

"So... What do you say?" He asked, a little insecure as Jisung didn't answer him.

"Are you kidding? Yes, yes and yes." The relivied smile Hyunjin gave him made his heart speed up and smile as well. "I like you so much, Hwang Hyunjin." He blurted out, making the older blush slightly. "I never got the chance to say, but I guess now it's the right time. I like you not because of your looks or just because you’re an amazing dancer. I like you because you're you. Every little piece that makes you the person you are made me start to feel things I’ve never felt before. The way you speak excited when it’s about something you like, the way your eyes shine when you talk about dancing, the way you look on stage. Your personality, your giggle, your smile, your smile, the mole under your eye, your kindness, your worry about the others, your dedication. I was mesmerized by you since the first day, even though I was not seeing really well.I like everything about you and the way you make me feel dizzy... Really, you make me feel like jelly inside and I don’t know how to handle it. I like you so much that it hurts my heart, Hyunjin."

It was Hyunjin's turn to be speechless and with teary eyes. He didn't know what to do, so he just kissed Jisung, sweet and passionately. It started just by their lips moving, but the taller was so overwhelmed that he couldn't help but let a little gasp of surprise when Jisung allowed his tongue to enter his mouth. The kiss escalated quickly and became something eager and hungrier.

Jisung scratched the taller's nape and tugged softly at the hair strands that were growing there. He felt Hyunjin shivering in his fingers and let out a satisfied hum. Both boys felt on cloud nine by everything that surrounded them and their minds couldn't think of anything but themselves. The kiss was a little salty, but they couldn't care less about it.

They pulled apart and Jisung had the most beautiful smile on his face that only grew wider when he saw Hyunjin smiling widely to him, enough to make his heart race.

"I like you so much, Ji." Hyunjin held his face on his hands and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs as he stared into the other's eyes. "You won me in a matter of seconds because soon enough as I met you, I felt like a magnet kept pulling me into you and your little word. Since the beggining I wanted to know you more and discover every little thing inside your mind, even the slightest things. I was so scared you'd hate me because I was stupid to you at our first meet, but you were so cool about it at the cafe that I think I might have started liking you right then and there."

Jisung silenced him with another kiss. This one was short and innocent, followed by a serie of pecks.

"Fuck, I'm so in love with you..." The older let the words slip so easily through his mouth that Jisung just melted by listening to it.

"You what?"

"You heard me." Hyunjin whined, cheeks rosy by his sudden shyness.

"Please... I want to hear it again."

"Jisung, I'm so fucking in love with you."

"Ah, Hyunjin... I'm so fucking in love with you too."

And they kissed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. They kissed until their lips were almost numb and their hearts were fine.

Everything was fine.

Together, they were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hyunsung nation rise!
> 
> thanks friends that were being my emotional support and my beta reader! you suffered with me for two months ur amazing
> 
> please leave kudos and comments please :D
> 
> thanks for reading my lovely work, if you have any suggestions for future fics you're very welcome into my [twitter](https://twitter.com/teamomarks) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/joneandonly)


End file.
